Fanmade Story: Bring Vince's brain back!
This story is found on "I'm new in slush invaders wiki (I started today)" thread. This story was modified by The Fan of Wiki but the credit goes to anyone who contribute to it. Y'ou can contribute pictures related to the story..' ' Cast:' *'Vince' as himself, monkey and Mega Ape Lord Vince *'Shaden (Retro&Random)' as himself *'The Real Sthomas (TRS)' as himself *'Mart' as himself *'Drewstick (Drew)' as himself *'Fan (TFOW)' as herself *'Chakatan (Chak)' as himself *'StAlec' as himself *'Austin' as himself *'Random Strangers' *'Unknown purple stickman' *'Scientists' Part 1: Reassembling Vince (others talking about Sonic) Vince: AAAHH!!! (Head Explodes!) Shaden: Trololololol Vince: (Head tries pieces self together but gets all mixed up)(Mouth goes on the left ear, right ear goes on the nose, nose goes in the mouth, left ear goes to right ear and eye balls goes to head and forehead.) AAAAAHH!!! QUICK SOMEONE REASSMEBLE ME AND FIX ME UP!!! XD Chak: Wow Vince you look...Amazing.. Anyways Guys HAVE YOU SEEN THE NEW SONIC GAME!? It looks Awesome! Vince: (Head Explodes again, this time the pieces have turned into chunks) Shaden: Woah dude Vince: Can someone reassemble me? Quick, my nose is in my mouth and I swear i can taste boogers in here. Ew, my tongue just touched something slimy and gross! Shaden:'' (reassembles Vince)'' done-za! Vince: Um... am I suppose to see above my head or below? Shaden: Oh dang, I guess i have no choice but to use the manual... TRS: It's dangerous to do it alone! Here, take this with you (gives Quilava)! Mart: Oo y r they physically, totally, messed up :P Shaden: (to TRS) Thank you for you're quilava. In return i'll give you another pokemon; (gives a shiny golem) (to Mart) ''I actually don't know, i guess im crazy... :3 '''TRS:' I'm sorry. I don't accept pokemon that can resist a Quilava. Vince: Hurry, I swear I felt my back farting... QUICK, I NEED TO PEE!!! Shaden: OMG!!!!! I need to hurry!!!!!! Part 2: Is this a brain? (Three weeks later) Shaden: Done! Wait, what is this pink squish-...(looks at Vincetick) Oh dang... (to Sthomas) Hehe...How's about a treecko? TRS: Alright... Vince: D-Daaahh.... Bleah...Grrh...Mmlp....Sheesjellll (Continues to talk with Unintelligible Language) Chak: Hey Shaden :D Guess Wha- ...Oh... :| I'll just go <_< Vince: Blaaah, Blahhh. Yhabeeeell (Continues to speak with Unintelligible Language) Fan: (enters the scene, grabs the brain from RMD, puts it in Vince's head properly and close the top of his head) There. Are you okay, Vince? Chak: (comes back into room) Alright i brought a spare Brain and... oh he is ok now....( throws Spare Brain Far-Away ) Vince: Ugh! Mwap... Guh... Huh? Hey! Hey! Im ok! :D Thanks Fanny! :D Now Im off to-'' (Spare Brain hits Vincetick in the face) (Brain comes pops out, gets replaces by Monkey Brain) (Brain rolls out into the streets) (Brain rolls towards the busy streets and is about to be runover '' by moving vehicles)'' Oooh, Ahah! (Speaks unintelligible Monkey Language) '' Part 3: The Monkey Chase Chak: ( Fan looks at Chak Annoyed ) Umm....Oh No...look the Brain is almost getting run over! I WILL SAVE IT! (read in a sarcastic tone) ( Runs over to Brain and Snatches it )Haha! ( Random Bird Steals Brain from Chak's Hand ) ....Ummm.... o-o ( Grabs Shaden ) Shaden: Hey What Are You-?'' ( Chak Throws Shaden at the Bird like a Missile )'' Chak: GO SHADEN GO!! ( Looks at Vince ) Uhh Vince dont Touch THAT! Fan: (to Chak) I'll catch them... (flies off and grabs Shaden and the brain) Hey, where you guys- (looks at Vince) Vince, don't touch that! >_< Vince: (Touches Doody) Ooh, ooh, ooh.'' (Smells Doody, Looks at Doody T----- Doody'') Bleah!! (Throws Doody in the air) (Runs away!) Shaden: (looks at Chak) Where the freak is that bird? (Doody falls on my face) ''That...Was...THe...Last...Straw... BALIISTIC!!!!!!!!!!! '''Vince:' (Throws Another Doody in the air) (Runs off somewhere) (Bumps into RMD's Sword and Armour)(Wears it, Monkey's around and Runs away again with Armour and Sword) TRS: OH NO! NO! NO! GET AWAY FROM THAT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? (red stuff splatters TRS) AAAUUGGGHHH!!!!!!! HE ATE MY CHERRY PIE! Vince: Yummy! (Licks Red stuff off of TRS) (Continues to speak unintelligible Monkey Language) (Veers off after being frightened by an unknown purple guy) TRS: Eww! Anybody got deodorant? Or maybe a towel? Chak: (Throws Wet Towel at TRS's Face) Fan: You gotta be kidding me... -_- (looks at the brain I'm holding, flies to catch Vince but he threw a banana peel at my face and I abruptly stops on the air, throwing the banana peel somewhere) Hey! Vince: (laughs in a monkey way) Fan: That's it! >:[ I'm gonna get you!'' (flies at a top speed while Vince on the run)'' Vince: (Being chased by TFOW) (Trips and rolls down a hill) (Accidentally smacks into a scooter bike, knocking off the rider) Chak: ...Wow...I Never Knew Monkey's Could Drive- (TFOW Grabs Chak) WAIT WHAT R U DOING? Fan: Going after him! (flies after Vince and throws Chak like a missile at him) Chak: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! (Chak hits Vince and both continue to roll downhill) Fan: Oops! -_-' TRS, Shaden. c'mon! Let's follow them. (Chak Rolls down Hill which is actually a HUGE mountain with Monkey Vince) Chak: WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO MEE-Oh :|'' ( Lands Safely Below the Mountain That Looks Large which is actually just 2 feet high )....Wait A Sec...Vince? ''(Sees Vince Run Away with My Potato) ''....NOOOOOOOOO!!!! '''Shaden:' (Doody stills fall and looks at Monkey Vince with Shaden's armour) COME BACK HERE YOU!!!! Chak: Hey FANNY YOU STILL GOT THE BRAIN!? Fan: Yeah? Here Catch! ( Throws Brain) Chak: ''(Catches Brain)'' Thanks....Now Shaden Alpha Manuver 90001 X-Treme ATTACK!... Shaden : What? Chak: ...*sigh* Throw me at Vince Shaden: Sure >:D (Shaden Grabs Chak) Chak: Alright Throw Me !'' (Shaden Misses and Hits a Boulder Instead)'' ....Ow...Shaden Catch the Brain... ( Throws Brain at Shaden ) ( TRS catches it instead ) ( Chases after Monkey-Vince ) Part 4: Turning into a Mega Ape Lord Vince Vince: (Monkey Vince, trips, again, and accidentally swallows a magic mushroom) (Magic Mushroom turns Monkey Vince into Mega Ape Lord Vince) (Goes on a rampage on a nearby city) (Makes a doody and falls off on Shaden, TRS, Chak and Fan) (Doody hits TRS, Chak and Shaden, but mysteriously misses Fan) (Stomps on the 4 (TRS, Fan, Chak and Shaden but again missed Fan who is unharmed, again, but the other 3 arent) TRS: (Everything except TRS's right arm, the one that was holding the brain, is squished) (muffled) Fan, take this! Restore Vince fast! (Dies) Vince: (Goes 'Ape' on the whole city and rampages it) Fan: I have no any other choices... (sneaks behind Vince's head) (opens his head) (removes the monkey brain and destroys it) (puts his brain back properly on his head) (and closes his head) Giant Vince: Hey- where? Why I'm rampaging and how do I became a giant? Fan: Um... >_> Guys? Would somebody explain to him? Vince: (Regains Original Self) (Still in Mega Giant Ape Form, sort of) Ugh... wha- what happened? (Speaks in a low monkey-like voice) Chak: Umm...Well You Almost Killed me and Shaden and... Hey Sthomas Wake Up... Hold on a sec ( Grabs a Green Magic Mushroom from his Pocket ) Here Sthomas ( Throws at TRS ) So you became a monkey and STuff and lol and hahaha pie and...FAN U EXPLAIN Vince: (Decreases in size and slightly turn back to normal) Ugh, i dont feel so good... *Hmph!* (Barfs Green Stuff onto Chakatan, Fan, TRS and Shaden) (Once again, Fan is unharmed nor untouched by the Green Barf) O_O Whoa?! How didn't you get hit by that green barf of mine, it was huge and... and... Huge!! Random Stranger from the Street : SHE MUST BE A WIZARD!!! (random guy transfroms into a duck and flies away then gets hit by an airplane) Vince: Is that duck... guy gonna be alright? Fan: Fine. Vince, you turned into monkey when Chakatan accidentally throws the monkey brain on you. To make the long story short, you ate a Magic mushroom and became a big monkey and almost destroyed the city. I replaced your monkey brain quickly with your brain. Part 5: Not Again!! Vince: 'Phew! Thanks a lot guys, i dont know what i would do without you guys right by my s- ''(Accidentally bumps into a scientists holding a Wolverine-like Brain mixed with a Ravenous Tigers Brain) (Vincetick's head pops open, the Brains get switched, the Wolverine-Tiger Hybrid Brains gets into Vincetick's Head) (Scientists runs with Vincetick's Brain, not knowing whose Brain he has) (Vincetick's head becomes locked tight) RRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!!! >:r (Vincetick runs on a ballistic rampage around the city) '''Chak: OK I HAD ENOUGH OF THIS ( Picks up Nuke Bazooka ) ( Shoots Vince and Scientist) Vince: (Nuke Bazooka bounces off of Vincetick's butt and aims back at Chakatan) Chakatan: Oh Crud! RAAAAAAAAGGGGG- (Nuke hits Chakatan) (BOOM!!!) Chakatan: Uuuugh... ow... that hurt! Fan: You shouldn't have fired that nuke at Vince, buddy. Chakatan: yeah, i noticed... (Chakatan passes out while his tongue sticks out, looking silly yet funny) Drew: Hey guys! What I missed? TRS: A lot! (TRS Points at Vincetick to Drew) Drew: Whoa?! What the heck happened to him? Fan: Long story. You see... (Tells a really long, funny, awesome and cool story) Fan: And now he's a gigantic Wolverine-Bear-Monkey-like thing... Drew: O_O; Fan: Drew, Yo Drew! Drew: That. Was. The. Most. INSANE STORY I'VE EVER HEARD!!! Fan: I knew you wouldnt believe it... so i gue- Drew: And ITS AWESOME!!! I want to help out with you guys to save Vince! TRS: well we do need the extra help, as long as we get Vince's Brai- (Realizes the Scientist with Vince's brain is gone) TRS, Fan and Shaden: VINCE'S BRAIN!!! Drew: Then let's go get his brain back! Shaden: Hey, Chakatan you stay here and watch Vince and make sure he doesn't... well... he's already rampaging through the city... um... Just watch him and make sure he doesn't completely destroy the city, ok? See ya dude! Chakatan: *Still passed out* (TRS, Shaden, Drew and Fan goes off to find the Scientist) Part 6: Chakatan "Guarding" Vince Chak: ( 5 Seconds Later ) ...uhhh what happened? |:[ ( Stares at City ) OMG VINCE WHY ARE YOU DESTROYING THE CIT- Oh hey Popcorn ( Grabs popcorn and eats it ) (coughs) Anyways where was i...Oh yeah -TY!!?? Meh who cares im gonna go home :| Wait....Nvm See ya Vince :D! ( Dead Chicken drops infront of my face ) ._. ( stares at chicken for 1 hour ) Vince: (Notices Chakatan staring at the Chicken) (Gigantic Monster Vince stares at Chicken too for 5 seconds) ._. -_- ._. (Gets bored) T_T -_- T_T'' (Has enough of staring at Chicken)'' >:[ (Stomps Chicken and Chakatan by accident) (Continues ramapaging the city while also, by accident again, destroying Chakatan's house and belongings) RROOOOOOOAAAAAAAARR!!! Chak:'' ( Real Chakatan Comes out of Bathroom )'' Hey Vince I got some Delicous....Yummy...AND TASTY....Nutella :3 (eats nutella *include the **jar kids don't eat jars) Vince: (Monster Vince accidentally Stomps real Chakatan) Chakatan: Ow Monster Vince: Roooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaar!!! Part 7: A LOT of brains Fan: (flies with TRS, Drew, and Shaden, looking for the scientists) Drew: Hey, where they go? TRS: Hiding one of those buildings... Shaden: You can detect them, right Fan? Fan: Oh, (chuckles nervously) X) Yeah (concentrates and detects the scientists' brain waves) Fan: They are on that tallest building (points at the tallest building in the city) Drew: C'mon! Let's get Vince's brain back! (all flew to the building and breaks through the 100th floor of the building where the scientists were hiding) (sees many brains on the facilities) '' '''TRS:' Um.. -_-' Which brain? Drew: Maybe, I had an idea. What if we put the brains to defeat Vince? Shaden: Then we will be like a rampaging giant-monkey-whatsoever on the city? NO WAY! Fan: I agree with Shaden, Drew. Bad- (sees Drew opening the jars of vampire and wolf brains, open his head and puts the two brains) Fan: ...idea -_-' Drew: Hey, I can still control myself eventhough I changed form!'' (he closes his head and became a vampire-wolverine like)'' TRS: It's because he didn't remove his brain Fan: So if we didn't remove our brain and put the other brains in our heads... Shaden: We will able to control ourselves unlike Vince! Fan: But first, we need to find Vince's brain... Chak: Hello Their Guys :D! Shaden: Chak!? What are you doing here You were to supposed to Stop Vince from Destroying the City! Chak: Meh it was boring watching Vince Destroy The City while Fighting Morgan Freeman Fan: ... Drew: He was Fighting Morgan Freeman? Chak: Yep :|...Wait a Sec...Are those Brains :D! Fan: Yeah...Just don't do anything Stupid Chak: I Wont..I Wont Hahaha (accidentally sets on the Fire-alarm) Fan: ....*annoyed look* Chak: Oh...Umm...Hey look Vince's Brain :D TRS: That's not Vince's Brain I Think...I Think its This One...Or That one...I Cant Tell Chak: Hmm Maybe This One ( Opens Jar and Puts on Brain ) Ehh No...Siz brain no Gud iz no Cher (cute) alsoo... Drew: Hey guys....Im Starting to Grow Alot of Hair...and FANGS! Chak: I zont Cair Anywayz...Liz get All Brainz...and le put zem all in Vinze's Brainzzz...And Stuff Fan: Wow he actually said something right for a change... Drew: GUYS.... Shaden and TRS: His French accent really is bad...Jinx :3 Drew: Guys! All (except Drew and Chak): What?! Drew: Vince is Coming our Way! Vince: ROARRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chak: Ehhh I Szmeel Bad Breath...He neeedzzz to Brush his Teeth to make it look Che- Fan: Stop Chak: Ok :| Fan: I know Vince's brain is a stickman brain unlike the rest of abnormally large brains! Shaden: What if one of us wears Vince's brain to know that's his? TRS: Are you sure about that? Drew: I'm gonna try...'' (picks a random brain and put it on his head)'' Drew: (talks like Vince) Hey, what- (Fan grabs Vince's brain from Drew's head) (Vince throws a car on the floor we're staying and Fan drop the brain) Fan: TRS, Drew, Shaden and Chak, get it! (brains in the jars rolls out as the building as it collapse) Fan: (Rathian brain went into Fan's head) (rathian wings sprouted at her back) Fan: That was unexpected... TRS: I GOT THE BRAIN! Chak: You that it iz hard to zpeak with thiszzz acczent... Drew and Shaden: ... Vince: ROOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!!!!!! Chak: Zoooo How We Gonna du zi- Shaden: ALRIGHT GIVE ME THAT BRAIN (Takes brain out of Chak's head) Chak: ....Hey! Fan: Thanks Shaden that Accent was Annoying Drew: Agreed 100% TRS: Same Here Chak: At least..Wait LOOK OUT!! ( All dodges ) Fan: What?! Chak: Its a BEE!!!! Fan, Shaden and Drew: .... TRS: I hate Bee's >:| ( brings out a bazooka from his pocket ) Fan: How did that even fit in The- TRS: ( Shoots Bee ) ( MASSIVE EXPLOSION ) TRS: Ok it Dead Chak: ._. Yay :D Fan: Wait Weren't you just Holding the Brain Moments Ago? TRS: Yeah its right he- Wait WHERE IS IT!? Part 8: Randomness and TRS in Vince's Stomach Chak: ...You GOT to be kidding me... Random Guy: lol u guys are so dumb ( turns and walks right into a wall) Fan: .... >:\ Random Guy 2: ( Pulls the 1st Random Guy into the sewers ) Sup Chak: o_o TRS: (Head explodes due to all the comments) Fan: Not again! Shaden: "Click-click" "Boom" Fan: (puts TRS's head into pieces) (sees Random guy 1 was holding the brain) Fan: Hey, he got the brain! Drewstick: We'll get him... (gesturing Shaden and Chak to follow him) (Shaden and Chak follow him behind) (Drew grabs the brain successfully from the Random Guy 1) Drewstick: haha! Vince: ROAR!'' (about to stomp the three stickmen)'' Shaden: He is about to stomp us! Chak: Let's get out of here! (The three dodges as Vince almost stomp them) Chak: Whew, that was close... (Fan looking at TRS who was dizzy) TRS: Hope my head doesn't explode again.. Fan: Yeah, you better. Anyway, these wings are cool TRS: ... Fan: Okay... let's return Vince to his normal self. Looks like his head is tightly locked. Chak: We need to get inside his mouth and go to his head! All: ARE YOU CRAZY?! Chak: No, I'm serious :3 Fan: (facepalm) Shaden: The rest of us should create a diversion to get his attention and one of us should enter his head Fan: I can't enter his mouth with the wings like this. Plus, I don't want to get cover with drool >_< TRS: I'll go in! Remember, I can fly. (Goes in his mouth) Now, how do I get to his brain? There's only one path. Guess I have to go there. (Flies down) Fan: He's out of his mind! TRS: Whoa! (Stops in midair) That's not his brain! That's stomach acid! I have to find another way to get in his head! (Meanwhile giant Vince closes his mouth) TRS: No! Chak: O_O Drew: Wha- StAlec: He's dead! Fan: I'd take off my hood and have a moment of silence, BUT WE'VE GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE! TRS: I'm trapped in his body! Now I know how my Doritos feel. Moster Vince: ROOOOOOOOOOOARRRRRRR!!! (Grabs a Dumptruck and eats it) TRS: Yes his mouth his open now I can- (Realizes Vince is eating a Garbage Truck full of Garbage and some Doody) TRS: Oh you have got to be kidding me... >_<; (Monster Vince eats the Garbage Truck while repeatedly munching on it) TRS: Aaaaaagh!!! GET ME OUTTA HERE!!! NOT I SMELL LIKE DOODY!!! AND GARBAGE!!! >0<; Chak: Well that stinks! Fan: Theres no time for bad pu- Hahahahahahaha... thats a good one! lol XD Drew and Shaden: LOL!! TRS: Um... guys arent you forgetting something like- ME!!! >0<' The Guys: Oh right! o_o; Chak: I cant believe Vince just ate a Garbage Truck... Fan: We need something to distract him while Drew and Shaden rescue Sthomas- Shaden and Drew: wait? WHAT?!? Fan: Yeah, you guys are gonna save TRS while me and Chak sit here and relax! ^_^ Shaden: Uh, no way im gonna distract Vince, he might eat me too! Drew: I'd do it but...uh...i have to...um...meh...I got nothing... -_-' TRS: YOU GUYS!!! >0<; Chak: Just hold on for one second Sthomas! TRS: IS THAT ANOTHER STUPID PUN??? Chak: No! Its a stupid Joke! :3 Fan, Shaden and Drew: CHAKATAN!!! l:[ Chak: What? :P Drew and Fan: (facepalm) Shaden: Dude, seriously? Chak: No! :3 Part 9: Mart! :D (Mart arrives after a very LONG vacation) Mart: *Breathes the air* Aah! Its great to be back and- OH MY GLIPPLE SACKS AND A BAG OF ONION DRESSING WITH COW CUDS WHAT THE HECK IS THAT??? O_O; (Looks at Monster Vince) Drew: Hey guys look, Mart's back! :D Fan: Hey! Mart over here! :) Mart: Guys? GUYS!! (Runs towards the Guys) Mart: Guys what the heck is happening here? T_l ? Chak: Well you see it all started when- Fan will tell you! ^_^; Fan: Well, it all began when... (Tells really long, amazing, awesome and cool story; 4 hours later!) Fan: ...and that's why we have to get Sthomas out of Vince's mouth before he gets chewed to bits! Mart: O_O; ? So... let me get this straight, Vince turned into... (2 hours later after clarifying what kind of events that have happened) Mart:... and now you guys need to get Vince's break back into his hard locked head and all the while getting TRS out of his stinky mouth! l_l Chak: hehehe... Shaden: Chakatan! Chak: What? :3 Fan: ... Drew: Well thats gonna be a problem... Mart and Fan: Why? Drew: Sthomas is already down in Vince's larynx Shaden: How'd that happen? Drew: Well since Fan and Mart were talking it off, Vince swallowed the garbage truck along with Sthomas... All: WE'VE GOT TO DO SOMETHING!!! 0_0; (Everyone Panics except Chakatan) Part 10: GO TRS!!! Moster Vince: Rooooooooooooooooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!!! >:r Chak: ( looks at StAlec ) How the Heck did you get Here? StAlec: I Dunno :| Chak: Man This Is Boring Im Going to the Arcade ( Leaves ) Fan: ( Pulls Chakatan Back ) What Are you thinking!? The World is In Danger! TRS: GUYS HELP ME NOW!!! (MEANWHILE....) Austin: ( wakes up from nap )...Oh Man What time is it? ( looks at clock ) 9:32 PM...Im going back to sleep...I Cant Sleep...Im Gonna *yawns* Find My- ( Car lands in front of him)...*sigh* ...Alright Who Broke My Gameboy!? (MEANWHILE...again) Shaden: So Who's Got a Plan Mart: I Have :D! Drew: Really What!? Mart: I forgot :| Fan: (facepalm) Fan: Just get to his head, get all the brains and replace it with his brain! Drew: But his head was tightly- (BOOM!) (few moments ago before the explosion) TRS: (whispering to himself) I'm expecting that nobody can help me here (sees Vince's brain he was holding) ''but I'm gonna save Vince! ''(flies through his larynx to his head and- BOOM!) Shaden: What the heck happened to Vince's head? Mart: It's opened! Drew: Hey, look it's...'' ( he said this while removing the excessive brains on his head)'' All: TRS! TRS: (in panic) What do I do? WHAT WOULD I DO?! Vince: (glares at TRS and was about to punch him) ROAR! Fan: QUICK! Throw the brain to his head! (TRS hastily throws the brain to his head and Vince finally regains his old self) Vince: (throws the other brains from his head and become a normal stickman, the brains he threw quickly dissolved on the thin air) I'm back to my old self! :D Fan: (removing the rathian brain, returned to normal self and destroyed it) Uh, yeah? /:| (we see the rest of the weird brains dissolved on the thin air and TRS landed on the ground and all of us cover our noses) Chakatan: Man, you need a shower... TRS: bleh! >_< Vince: TY for saving me, guys! :D All: Your welcome! (Austin enters the scene) Austin: Hey guys the city- (smells a foul smell and quickly covers his nose) Ew! Who- (All fingers point at TRS) Austin: You really need a shower, TRS TRS: Do you have to repeat it again?! Chakatan: >:3 Yeah you need it, bro TRS: >:| Fan: Guys, stop it... especially you Chak Chak: Did I say something bad? :3 Fan: (sighs and facepalmed) Drew: You know, we have to help the citizens to rebuild the city Shaden: Good idea, Drew :) Mart: I'm in! Austin: Me too! Vince: Me three! Fan: I'll join... Chak: ME FOUR! :3 TRS: Ugh... I will take shower first before joining in... (leaves as he went to his home) Almost The End Epilogue Shaden: Alright Lets Do This! ( insert building montage ) Austin,Shaden and Vince: Ahh its Finally Done... Chak: Yeah...It took us alot of work i hope nothing bad happ-AHHH A BEE!! ( pulls out nuke gun and accidentally shoots the City ) All (except TRS): ....CHAKATAN!!! TRS: Oh Well..atleast he killed the Bee :D! Post Epilogue TRS'':'' (a dark cloud enters my body) You know what guys? I've had enough! (Eyes turn red) YYYAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! (Punches Chakatan and breaks us his nuke gun and blows Fan away with a laser beam) Drewstick: Sthomas! Stop! (TRS punches Drewstick) Drew: You asked for this! (Charges up laser but TRS plugs it with a rock. Drew blows up and lands far away) (TRS takes RMD and throws him into Vince. Then TRS takes Mart and Austin and bashes their heads together) Chakatan(waking up): Ohh, what happened? (TRS punches Chakatan again but then TRS looks like he is feeling pain and a dark cloud leaves his body. His eyes turn normal) TRS: What just happened? OH MY GOSH GUYS!!! WHO DID THIS TO YOU?!? (Nobody replies because they're all unconscious) Coming Soon: CURSED!! Category:Slush Invaders Fanon Wiki